Sanitarium
by allegedavarice
Summary: Ichi/Aizen. Ichigo is in a mental institution for a mild case of multiple personalities. Aizen is his doctor. WARNING! Non-con. Shiro also tries to 'help' the orange headed teen. Completed.
1. Prologue

_**Well, For those of you that read this when we first uploaded… I suppose you know some of the plot. Haha! So sorry. We are so fucking clumsy! Here is the real chapter! Can you forgive us?**_

_**Greed: I will not say this more than once! There is serious OOCness in this! Ichigo is very weak-minded due to his second persona. Shiro is not that OOC only because he is a mean son-of-a-bitch, though he truly does love Ichigo and wish to keep him safe. The only one that isn't really out of character is Aizen. And the reason I say this is because he is a psychotic, sadistic, and unpleasant man… yup, that about sums him up. Hee hee. **_

_**Vanity: Yes, so there you have it. Do not complaint if you do not like the way we portrayed the characters, we did warn you.**_

_**Greed: This plot is entirely ours, though the characters are not. Enjoy anyway!**_

…

Prologue

She walked down elegantly decorated halls. Doors with numbers stood out within the tasteful décor. White with black numbers. That was one of the only things really out of place. Otherwise, this dwelling could easily pass for a hotel or large home. The girl's eyes rested on the guard in front of her and then looked back to the one behind her. They were another thing that looked out of place in this building. They were brutish looking, not really meant for such an atmosphere.

Rukia watched as a nurse went from one room to the next. Hopefully she would catch Ichigo at a time where his medication wasn't so… influencing.

She looked around once more. Almost there. They were almost at her best friend's door. Room 15. How ironic, she mused. The staff of this facility really did have a since of humor.

One guard unlocked the door to Ichigo's room. It seemed to open slowly, though that couldn't be right. She just dreaded this time. The time she took, every two weeks, to come and see her beloved friend, once so bright and now so deteriorated. Broken. But, that was why he was here. To get well again. She had to trust in this institution, one of the top within the region. Surely they could cure what others could not. They had proven to be miracle workers.

Finally the door opened and she was led inside. One guard came in with her and the other stayed outside. Cautious lot, they were. But, Ichigo wouldn't hurt her. Surely he wouldn't. Enough! Look at the resident of the room! Her eyes focus upon her childhood friend.

Bright orange hair—there was no calling him a redhead—reach to his mid back. Ichigo didn't let anyone but his mother cut his hair, and she had been dead for almost six years. Dull eyes looked at the newcomers. His frail body was pushed up against the wall the bed rested upon. Even though there was no emotion upon his face, it seemed as if his body was trying to get away. His left arm clutched a stuffed animal to his side. His right was hidden. Rukia thought again that he was truly broken.

Four months. That was how long he had spent in this particular hospital. Before that he had been in and out of other centers for two years. Rukia hoped that this was the right place for the orange haired teen. He had always been the bright little brother around her neighborhood and school. And now, now he was a shell with a sleeping soul. There was nobody answering the calls that tried to connect.

She moved closer to the bed. "Ichigo?" she called out softly. "It's Rukia. I see you still have the stuffed dog I gave you. What was his name again? Zangetsu? He's very cute." Those dull, muddy eyes moved to look at the petite woman causing her to flinch. She hated those eyes. So lifeless. "I came by to see how you were doing. Last time we talked about your school. Do you remember?" she asked, hopeful as ever. Sometimes he would have lucid moments. This visit didn't seem to be one of those. The teen in the bed didn't even respond to her last question. "Ichi? I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you." It seemed that was all she was capable of today. Anymore and she would cry, and the doctor said that negative emotions would be counterproductive to the patient.

The older woman left the room with her guard.

The door closed softly.

And in the dim light that flooded the room a whisper came from chapped lips.

"H..el…p, Ru…ki..a."

…

_**Greed: Short intro, but it works. It gets the mood going.**_

_**Vanity: I suppose we'll have the next chapter done shortly. Sorry for those of you wishing this was our story 'Unexpected Betrayal.' We actually started this one first, but got the idea for the other story in the middle of writing the first chapter of this one. Anyway, please review! It's always appreciated. **_


	2. Realization

_**Greed: So… I have read a lot of Ichi/Aizen fictions, and I must say… very seldom do they have Shiro's personality come out. Surely, if Ichigo was, uhm, raped, that would be weakness within the hollow's eyes and he would take over and try to do something… right? I am not criticizing the writing of people that do not do this, I am simply thinking out loud. I just had to do something with the smart mouthed Shiro. Mocking his tormentors seems exactly like what he would do. And, do not fear, there will definitely be more Shiro within this fic. Ichigo won't always be drugged up. Ha!**_

_**Vanity: Thanks for clarifying that so eloquently, Greed. You really know how to say it. *hint of sarcasm***_

_**Greed: *hits Van* Shut up. **_

_**Both: Thanks for reading the Prologue! And thank you AizenxIchigo4EverEver for your lovely review! We really appreciated it. Also… we don't own! DAMMIT!**_

…

A tall doctor passed two guards and a young lady on their way out from the west medical wing. The girl looked familiar to the brunet man passing them. Petit, large eyed, and sorrow filled. Ah, he remembered now. This was Rukia, one of his patients' visitors. He had once had the _pleasure _of speaking with her when she had stayed over hours. Needless to say, the man did not like her for throwing off his schedule. Dr. Sousuke Aizen demanded order within his wing. That overstayed visit should have resulted in the guards forcing her out. That was one of the two reasons the need for guards in this wing was so important.

The other reason, Aizen mused, was because the patients in this wing were deemed dangerous. And the small woman that had just left had been visiting his most recent acquisition. Ichigo Kurosaki. Approximately two weeks ago, the boy had been moved from the east wing to the west wing. The reason for the move was because of a sudden outburst causing a nurse to be hospitalized. It was unfortunate for the young man that had been assaulted, but it allowed Aizen to gain something interesting. The other three patients within his wing were getting quite boring to deal with. Two of them were even about to be transferred out of his wing.

It was a shame really. Gin and Tousen had been rather interesting to begin with. C'est la vie. Their transfer would just give the good doctor more time with his newest patient.

A key was inserted into the lock to room fifteen. It was time for Ichigo's medication.

…

Ichigo twitched when the door opened for a second time. This time there was no visitor. It was his doctor.

Ichigo cringed away from the hateful being. Aizen's kind smile never melted as he laid eyes on the obviously fear filled teen. "Kurosaki, how are you feeling after your little visitor came?" the doctor asked. No answer came. Aizen stepped closer. "It's time for your medicine. Open your mouth."

Still the boy did not respond, except to attempt to sink into the wall. This did not even make Dr. Aizen's smile flicker. The man simply reached out his hand and grabbed the boy's chin to tug him closer. His other hand grabbed the stuffed animal that he suddenly clung to. The poor inanimate object was torn form the teen's grasp and flung across the room. "If you do not do as I say, I will not allow you to keep that thing any longer," the doctor hissed into Ichigo's ear. His smile grew when he heard a string of no's coming from his captive's mouth. "Open."

Ichigo swallowed his words and slowly opened his mouth. Aizen pulled out a pill bottle from his coat pocket, carefully removed a pill, and inserted two fingers into the terrified boy's mouth. His other hand held the pill and slowly descended into the cavernous depth of the orangette's mouth. The pill was promptly shoved down Ichigo's throat, causing him to gag and try to twist away.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't try to hide your pills all the time, Ichigo," the man said in a cooing voice, trying to soothe the sobbing boy. He dried his hands on a rag from his pocket then dropped one of them to the shaking figure's head. "If you would just do as I say all would be just fine. Stubbornness is not something to have in a place like this. Do you wish to get better?" Dr. Aizen asked. His hand moved to caress the boy's cheek and neck. "You want to see your friends outside of these walls, right? Then listen to me and all will be fine." He bent down and kissed the teen on his forehead. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wondering hand.

"_King doesn't like that_," a voice suddenly cracked from below the stooping man. "_I believe you should leave." _A crazed smile filled the face of the once passive boy. Flecks of gold filled the once chocolate brown eyes.

"Very well, Shirosaki. I'll stop for now. You do know, however, that when the medicine takes effect, you won't be able to take Ichigo's punishment. You'll be locked away within his mind, unable to take the brunt of my attacks on him. How does that make you feel? Helpless to save your precious king? Or ecstatic to not have to suffer for him anymore?"

The crazed look on the younger man's face suddenly turned confused. His gargled voice came out slowly. "_I was made to take the suffering from him. Why would I not wish to save him_?"

"But you have to take all of his suffering and pain," Aizen whispered. "Don't you resent that? Do you not want his body for your own? Surely you wish to think for yourself and not constantly have to think about the pathetic boy you say you _have_ to protect. I can make that happen. Let me break him and you can have his body. Shirosaki, you can keep him safe within your mind. Isn't that the safest place for him to be?"

"_You'll have to hurt him to break him, though. I cannot simply allow that._" Shirosaki was glaring at the man above him now.

"However, in the long run, he'll be safe. Just a little pain and then you can drag him into the depths of your mind and shelter him for as long as you and he live. Doesn't that sound marvelous to you? Free reign of a body and you protect the one you were made to shield." The doctor paused. "Do not answer me yet. Simply think about what I have told you. Surely you will soon come to an answer that will please you." Aizen watched as the boy's eyes fluttered, starting to take on a deeper tone. "Now, dear Shirosaki, it seems that your time is up. The medicine is taking effect, and Ichigo is about to wake up. You cannot protect him now. Just think, though, if he endures this without you to support him, he'll fall to where you cannot reach." And with those final words the crazed looking teen seemed to doze off into oblivion.

…

The tall, dark man smiled smugly at the sleeping boy. Soon Ichigo would wake up.

Before that happened, though, he needed to secure the boy. Thin arms were brought up to the bed frame, tied there by a spare bandage in the doctor's coat pocket. You never knew what you would need in a psychiatric ward.

Blurry eyes opened. Sudden clarity showed in the once dead eyes. A scream almost left chapped lips.

"Oh no, none of that now," Aizen stated after placing his hand over the youth's mouth. "I haven't done anything, yet." There was a weak tug at the bindings. A kick of the legs. Aizen just straddled the boy's legs so that it was not easy to move them. "Now, Ichigo, you aren't supposed to struggle against your doctor. I only want to make you better. Now, I'm going to take my hand away. If you make too much noise, I'll bite you. You don't want anyone seeing a bite mark on you, right? That would be embarrassing for you."

In the boy's confused state, he didn't think that people would know something was wrong with the facility if he had a strange wound. It would throw suspicion on the staff. But, that thought was not in the orange haired male's head. He didn't wish to be labeled anymore. And he would be labeled as something fundamentally _wrong_ if they found out he was getting intimate with another male. Even if it wasn't willingly. He calmed down.

"Good boy. I see you're starting to get smart. And it only took you two weeks. Though, it took a bit of time to get your medication right. That other… ego of yours is quite annoying when he gets out." The doctor lifted his hand. Then he bent over to lay a gentle kiss on Ichigo's lips. The boy flinched away. Aizen pulled back. "Do I have to hurt you again? You remember last time you didn't listen, right?"

Indeed he did. The boy shuddered. When Ichigo had fist come into this wing, Aizen had been the kindest doctor. Several days into his stay, however, the doctor had cornered him.

…

_Ichigo had started to become relaxed with his new doctor. Shiro, however, didn't wish for him to let his guard down. But, Shiro never wanted him to get close to anybody. Surely this doctor didn't mean him harm. _

_ The teen had been in the east wing of the hospital for a little over three months before a little outburst that hand landed him in this wing of the hospital. It wasn't that bad. Everything was just a bit more security centered. One doctor looked over, at most, three patients. Guards had to accompany visitors. _

_ Within the first two days, Ichigo had actually spoken to Aizen. That was rare, speaking to someone new so quickly. Soon, he even began to have a few more lucid moments around the man. Though, the teen didn't speak much during these moments, Aizen seemed content to sit in silence. All the while they were trying new drug combinations to find the right one to suppress his alter ego. _

_ When Aizen finally gave him the right drug, things started to change. Ichigo was lucid most of the time, and he didn't like that. It started putting him on edge. Also, Shiro wouldn't talk to him. It was so lonely when he was actually alone. And, Aizen. The doctor started to act a little strangely after Shiro disappeared for their sessions. Before, whenever the brunet touched the teen, Shiro would come out. Now that Shiro was gone when Ichigo took his medicine, Aizen left lingering touches on his wrists, shoulders, legs, and sometimes even his cheeks. _

_ It had taken five days for this to happen. Two different medications were tested. And now that one worked, Aizen needn't fear Shiro coming out at a rather… intimate time._

_ On the sixth day, Aizen came in with some bandages, though his patient wasn't hurt. "You took your medicine, correct?" After the boy nodded he came closer. "That's a good boy. I know you don't like them, but they'll make you better," he said, noticing the boy's scowl. The doctor went even closer to the boy. Ichigo didn't like the proximity. He stepped back, wishing to get away from the advancing man. "Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing? I only want to help you." Sousuke Aizen moved and Ichigo finally had nowhere to go. The larger man had backed him into the furthest corner of the room._

_ "W-what are you doing, Dr. Aizen? I-I don't like you this close to m-me."_

_ "You're awfully shy without Shirosaki to back you up, right?" the doctor asked, grabbing the teen's wrists. Ichigo tugged on the hand that acted as a shackle, but could not get loose. His breathing was coming in short pants. Aizen wrapped the bandages around the youth's wrists and then around his neck. "If you struggle too much, you could end up strangling yourself," Aizen informed the kid. _

_ "W-hat are you d-doing?" Ichigo asked again._

_ Aizen's hand came up to cup a tanned cheek. He didn't answer the question with words. Instead, he bent forward and kissed the smaller male. Ichigo tried to shove him away, but only succeeded in cutting off his air even further. The devious doctor had formed a knot that tightened every time Ichigo moved his hands too far away from his body. "I told you not to struggle. It would be annoying if you passed out right in the middle of this. I finally have it to where your other self cannot come out to play. Aren't you happy?" the man asked. The teen shook his head frantically. This was not supposed to be happening. Since when was it okay to do this sort of thing to a patient._

_ Wasn't this doctor supposed to help him? This was hindering him in more ways than one._

_ "Please, please, let me go!" the orange headed boy pleaded. "I don't want t-to do this."_

_ "Sorry, but you're in my wing. You'll do the treatments I have planned, even if you do not like them," Dr. Aizen informed his patient. _

_ Treatment? No, nothing about this could be called a treatment. It was more like torture. _

_ Aizen got on his knees in front of the trembling boy. "I won't do much today. But you cannot say anything to any other person. If word gets out that you let a doctor do this to you, wouldn't you just be inviting even more hatred onto you? People will wonder what you did to draw your own doctor's eye." Aizen pulled up the teen's shirt and pressed his lips to Ichigo's navel. His next words were whispered against smooth skin. "What will your friends think? They won't understand what happened. They'll see you differently. You don't want that, do you?"_

_ Tears were now falling from the kid's dull brown eyes. A cry is torn from his lips as teeth sink into the skin above his left hip. _

_ Another nip to his skin made him yelp. "Don't be too loud. I may be the doctor here, but nurses walk by." Aizen stood and then forced the kid to his knees. "Now. You're going to do something for me. And you better not use your teeth. I can hurt you in ways that no one will ever find out." The looming man unzips his pants and then guides Ichigo's head to his crotch. The boy closed his mouth and eyes, trying to act as if this wasn't happening. Aizen grabbed his jaw and forced it open._

_ Ichigo gagged as something was shoved into his mouth._

_ This couldn't be happening._

…

_**Greed: Ha ha! Cut off at the good part! Take that bitches!**_

_**Vanity: Enough! It's time for reviews! **_


	3. Help

_**Vanity: Terribly sorry about the delay, but you must understand that our main story is Unexpected Betrayal. That is the one we will most likely update the most. This one is just a whim on my partner's part. **_

_**Greed: Hey! Don't blame this story on me! You're the one that gets the kick out of rape. I only get a kick out of loss of control. That's why I like Ichigo so much. Shiro is just plain awesome when he pops out of nowhere.**_

_**Vanity: Whatever. What is done is done. Now, please enjoy the story. There is rape in this chapter, and that does involve a minor, so please show restraint if this is not something you wish to read. I would never in real life condone such activity, so do not criticize my artistic exercises. Continue.**_

_**Greed: *mutters* long-winded bimbo.**_

_**Vanity: I heard that.**_

_**Greed: Shit.**_

_**Ah. Before we both forget! This is the first lemon we have every written with male on male actions… so I hope it is at least pretty good. Tell us how we did! But, please, no flames about the rape. We already know it is wrong and immoral, but we just do not care. It is only fiction. So stick that in your juice box and SUCK IT! (did you see what we did there?)**_

…

**Chapter 2… Help**

Ichigo did remember what happened the last time he tried to stop Aizen. When the doctor had placed his lips on his in a forceful kiss, the teen had bitten the invading tongue.

Aizen had forbidden Ichigo food for the entirety of the week. This was only day three. And three days of no food was taking its toll. There was barely any fight in the boyish patient.

"I thought we'd try something a little new today. It's about that time, anyway. I was going to wait longer, but you haven't been settling in like I thought you would. You're only just starting to learn," the doctor whispered. He then stood and divested Ichigo of his loose pants. The boy closed his legs, hoping to keep his pants on. It didn't do much good.

The doctor had never taken off his pants before. It had always been about the doctor's pleasure. _What could he possibly do to gain pleasure like this? _Ichigo found himself thinking as a hand traveled up his leg. He stiffened and tried to wiggle away. He didn't understand what was happening! Why was this happening to him? Wasn't there enough in his life already?

"Now, Ichigo, what are you thinking about?" the brown eyed monster asked innocently as he gripped the young boy's member. That earned him a gasp from the once fiery teen. "I would prefer your attention be on me. Where you thinking of that petite little slut that came in here earlier? Wish she'd come back and join us, maybe? Well, there's an idea. But, you're mine right now. And I don't plan on letting you go any time soon," he whispered into the boy's ear.

Tears leaked out of dull chocolate eyes as the teen struggled with the unwilling pleasure he was feeling.

Soon, Aizen tired of his ministration and moved on. He moved three fingers to Ichigo's mouth and commanded him to suck. Ichigo, not wanting to get punished, obeyed. When the doctor deemed his fingers wet enough he popped them out of his captive's mouth and trailed them down the flawless skin of the male below him. He arrived at slender hips and still moved lower. Circumvented a certain piece of anatomy and then rested at the body's lower exit.

Ichigo tensed as there was a sudden intrusion. He didn't understand! He knew men could have sex together, but not like this! This… this wasn't right. Tears continued to stream down his tanned face. "Stop! Please, please stop!" he whimpered quietly. This only caused the doctor to chuckle and insert another finger.

"I'm not stopping, Ichigo. Not this time. I haven't gone very far with you, yet. And you need to learn what to expect here with me. Besides," the teenager's tormenter cooed, "I haven't given you the pleasure of knowing another man. Do you know what I'll do next?" The orange headed boy shook his head vigorously, though, now he had an idea. "Well, just as a hint, another part of my anatomy will be entering you other than my fingers." Another finger. More pain. More movement to try and adjust the boy. "You should be glad I'm even doing this part. Otherwise, it would hurt you a lot more than it is going to. But, I cannot afford you being too noisy. Even if this is my wing of the hospital. I don't have to tell you to keep as quiet as possible, now do I?"

Ichigo sobbed but shook his head. He didn't want anyone seeing this. Even if they saved him from this humiliation, it would also be embarrassing to have someone _know_ what was happening to his body. He'd be treated with a different sort of pity than his alternate personality already granted him. He couldn't deal with even more looks of disgust, fear, or pity.

"Good boy," Aizen praised while kissed his patient's forehead affectionately. "You're so well behaved right now. I'll try to make this as enjoyable as possible for your first time."

The man judged the boy to be loose enough now that he removed his fingers from the boy and unfastened his slacks, pulling them down just enough to uncover his manhood. Ichigo started to struggle, only being able to imagine what was going to happen next. He kicked one of his legs out and caught Aizen's hip. The older man grabbed the leg and slammed it down onto the bed with one hand. His other hand reached and seized Ichigo's hip, forcing the struggling youth to stay still.

"You aren't being very good, Kurosaki. If you don't stop with your useless struggles, I'll have to teach you a lesson." Ichigo immediately calmed, though his breathing became more erratic. Aizen moved his member toward the boy's entrance, making the younger male tense. Before Aizen entered the boy, he moved Ichigo's skinny left leg over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around it. Then he started to ease himself into the tightness that was previously untouched.

Ichigo couldn't help the small, helpless whimpers or protest and pain. His hands pulled unsuccessfully at his bonds that keep him confined to the bed. Aizen, tired of the pathetic sounds, moved his hand that had rested on Ichigo's hip, up to his face, covering the boy's mouth and holding his tossing head still. His arm around the teen's leg helped him pick up momentum as he pumped into the smaller body beneath him.

After what seemed an eternity, the man finally came, pulling out of the boy and letting his essence fall upon the tanned body below him.

Dr. Aizen pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself and his victim off. He pulled the boy's pants up his legs and then he untied Ichigo.

The teen curled up into a ball and sobbed.

"The pain was your own fault, Ichigo," Aizen informed him, stroking his back in an almost comforting gesture. "I told you to behave, yet you didn't. No, you struggled and you hurt me, Ichigo. You shouldn't do things like that. I don't wish to hurt you." He continued to speak like this for a moment, leaning down to whisper into the child's ear. Petting his hair. "I won't hurt you if you are a good boy. Just be good and you'll feel good."

The boy didn't move, much less acknowledge anything the doctor was saying.

Aizen sighed, stood, and then left the room.

…

Stark was at his desk when he noticed Aizen walk by his opened door, headed for his office. The man was smiling.

The smile wasn't anything new. The man always had a strange smile on his face. What was strange was the fact that his eyes were shining and a chuckle slipped through his lips as the man walked by Stark's office. Dr. Sousuke Aizen's eyes were always a dull mud color. Now they had a light to them that reminded Stark of chocolate. Bitter, dark chocolate.

And that laugh! The lazy looking man had never heard so much as a sigh ass those smirking lips. The tall man never showed anything but that damnable smile within the work place. Something was off. Very off.

He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with his former patient—Ichigo Kurosaki. Aizen wasn't known to be gentle when handling new patients.

…

_**Greed: I swear! There is everything in Aizen's pockets! *holds up Aizen's lab coat and shifts through pockets* There's handcuffs, a blindfold, a gag, some bandages, medication, a cock ring, and a dildo. Whoops! Didn't need to see that one. We see where Aizen gets his jollies.**_

_**Vanity: Did you steal that?**_

_**Greed: *Hides coat* Um… no?**_

_**Vanity: If Aizen finds out, you are dead. Anyway, while we worry about Greed's mortality, do what you do and review!**_

_**Greed: You do realize that if I die, you die, right?**_

_**Vanity: Yes, you blockhead. But, unlike you, I know how to talk my way out of a situation. We're writing this story right? All we have to do is threaten Aizen about what happens.**_

_**Greed: Wow, Van, sometimes you are a genius.**_

_**Vanity: Sometimes? **_


	4. Desperation

_**Vanity: Sorry for the short chapter last time. It just ended itself, really. If I added more it would have ruined that lovely moment with Stark. Don't you think?**_

_**Greed: For once, I agree. So, while it was short, you got your lemony goodness, so everyone should be happy! And if you aren't, tough shit! We aren't your mother, so we don't have to please you. **_

_**Vanity: You're going to scare all of our fans away, you know. If you wouldn't be so crude, maybe people would be more inclined to review. **_

_**Greed: Nah, this is too much fun!**_

_**Vanity: *sigh* Anyway, please enjoy and remember that we do not and will never own Bleach and all its glory. Damn**_

…

**Chapter 3… Desperation**

Orange hair fell into his face as the water from the shower head crashed down and over his entire body.

He felt so dirty, but he had already scrubbed his skin raw. The water was now cold and he had to get out. If he didn't, the guard at the door would just come and get him. He couldn't let that happen. Today was the day he got to go out into the garden. They didn't let people in this section of the ward out that often, and if the teen acted badly, he would be forced to stay inside until next time.

Ichigo shut off the water.

Maybe Aizen would leave him be for a while after what he had done.

…

Stark happened to look out the window when a certain orange color caught his eyes.

Ichigo was sitting in the garden, two guards not far from him. He looked… almost despondent. And, even though he wasn't his patient anymore, Stark felt an obligation to help the teen. It was heartbreaking to see the child like that. The teen had been so lively before going to Aizen's domain, and now…. Now the redhead looked dull and tired out.

_It's probably the medication Dr. Aizen has him on,_ the brunet tried to reason. But, no. That couldn't be the thing that made him like this. This was just too drastic of a change.

The lazy man stood from his desk. He didn't have much to do today besides paperwork. He'd go see if the teen was having any troubles.

…

Ichigo looked up as his former psychiatrist walked toward him. His dull eyes gained a slight shimmer of life at the presence of the older man.

"Ichigo, I saw you out here and thought I'd see how you were doing," the curly haired man stated lazily.

"Dr. Stark," the boy rasped. His voice was rough due to lack of sleep, among other things. "It's good to see you!"

"Boy, you don't sound too good. Have you been eating alright? Taking your medicine?"

Ichigo looked away. No, he hadn't been eating well, and he hid his medicine whenever possible. "I suppose I haven't exactly been the best patient ever," Ichigo informed sheepishly.

Stark chuckled. "Ichigo, that isn't good. You know that is what landed you in that wing in the first place." The doctor watched as a sour expression passed over the youth's face.

"_Now, now, doc. Don't go blamin' king fer that. Blame that nursy chick. Ichi-head doesn't like to take his medicine because it makes 'im feel sluggish-like. That woman shouldn't o' touched him like that to make 'im take that nasty stuffs." _Stark was caught off guard by the sudden change of personalities. So, apparently, were the guards. One looked about to grab the boy back from the doctor, until he signaled for him to stand back.

"Shiro. I didn't expect you to come out."

"_Well, kingy doesn't really feel well lately. Change in environment, ya know?"_

Stark shook his head. "Very well, but don't cause any trouble. I'll walk you back to your room."

"_Mighty nice of ya."_ Shirosaki smirked at the man. Maybe making this body his own and keeping Ichigo for himself wasn't such a bad idea. If he could convince Ichigo it was alright, he could take over, get rid of Aizen for hurting his host, and then keep Ichigo safe. It didn't matter that Aizen and him had to work together to get Ichigo to fully accept Shirosaki. What mattered was that Aizen was hurting him. After the man's usefulness was over, he would be gotten rid of. Simple as that.

…

_**Vanity: Yes, I know. This is such a short chapter. But I—sorry, we—have been working and then another little project roared its head. I'm afraid, however, that it isn't for fanfiction.**_

_**Greed: Also, there's an ugly rumor going around 'bout deletions and such…. That just isn't right. There are YEARS of mature writing and such that is on this site! **_

_**Vanity: Hopefully, it is just a rumor, or the problem has resolved itself, because we have yet to see anything get deleted. Thank whatever gods there may be. **_

_**Greed: And next chapter should be longer. We now know how we're going to end this little fic of ours. Review for our pleasure. **_


	5. Good

_**Greed: So… this fic may only have a chapter or two more. Not entirely sure yet. However, we already have the ending written out! Applaud for us! NOW!**_

_**Vanity: Shut your filthy mouth, your blonde twit! I won't tell you again!**_

_**Greed: But… I'm really excited. The ending was all my idea, and I LOVE LOVE LOVE what I did!**_

_**Vanity: You'll spoil it if you don't shut. Your. Trap. *slaps a hand over Greed's mouth* Now that we had blessed silence, here is the next chapter of Sanitarium. Please review after reading. We love new insights and ideas.**_

…

**Chapter 4… Good**

Ichigo had just taken his medicine precisely thirty minutes before Aizen come into his room.

He was learning so well. It had been six months now that he had been brought to the brown haired doctor. Six months of lessons and six months of torture. Aizen was elated with the progress he had been making with his patient.

"Ichigo," Aizen purred as he closed the door to the teen's room. Dull brown eyes slide over to meet a smiling face. "How are you today? I can tell you've taken your medicine. Did you eat properly?" he question. Though he didn't need the answer. The orderly that had taken his food tray left with it almost full. The red head simply didn't eat enough anymore. "I'm going to have to punish you for not eating. I told you that you had to keep your health up."

Fear erupted into those dimming eyes, causing them to light up so prettily. However, he didn't say anything. That was good. He meant to stay silent until his master told him to speak. Smart boy. Stupid boy. Good boy.

The doctor walked closer and then sat upon the edge of the bed. His hand slid up the boy's arm, to his shoulder, and the up the pale column of his neck to his cheek. "Do I have to hurt you again, my Ichigo? You know I don't like hurting you." Oh, but that was a lie. He enjoyed every tear and every cry of pain from the teenager beside him. Aizen raised the teen's shirt to revel his stomach. There, under his belly button was carved A-I-Z-E-N. That was to mark the child as his property, to punish him for disobedience, and to just hear the boy's light screams. "Speak, little Ichigo. I give you permission."

Tears suddenly leaked for the youth's eyes. His mouth opened and closed for a second, as if trying to force out words he never thought he would have to speak. "Please, please, don't hurt me. I'll be a good boy, I'll be good!" Eyes widened as Aizen reached into his pocket to pull out two pieces of cloth. "No! Please. I'll do anything! Just don't! I've been good!" he sobbed quietly. Aizen grabbed his wrists while Ichigo continued pleading. Tied them together. Tight, so very tight. The other cloth was brought to his mouth. One last, "please," escaped his mouth before his voice was muffled by the makeshift gag.

"You're not being good, my Ichigo. I told you to eat. Even if you throw it back up, it was an order."

And that was why the boy never ate right. He would get sick from the simplest meals. All from stress that Aizen had been trying different medications for. Nothing seemed to be doing very well. It didn't help that the boy refused to eat most of the time.

The older male dipped his head down and traced his tongue over the younger's stomach, moving from the bellybutton to the letters carved into paled skin. How Aizen missed that so tanned skin. He couldn't allow Ichigo too much time outside, though. He didn't want the boy having another chance meeting with Stark. That man, though lazy, was just too keen sometimes.

Tear stained brown eyes looked into amused brown eyes. "Will you listen to me from now on?" A frantic nod. "You I have to ask you to eat again?" A frantic shake of the head. Aizen stood. He didn't miss the relief that flooded into the youth's eyes. It was a false hope. "Well, that's too late. You still have to be punished." Again with the fear. So beautiful. So addicting.

Large hands pulled at the red head's pants and he kicked in a hope that it would stop the man or slow him down.

"Hold still." The order was solid. Ichigo stilled, afraid even more pain would be added. He took off Ichigo's scrub-like pants. The dark headed male moved so that he was no the bed between the teen's spread legs. Aizen unzipped his pants, showing himself to the frightened boy. He didn't even bother with prepping the one under him.

A hoarse scream was muffled by the gag. Desperate sobs separated the screams as he fought for breath. You'd think he'd be used to such rough treatment. He always did something that warranted punishment. Aizen was hardly ever gentle. And when he was, it was just as degrading and traumatizing as when he was breaking the teen apart.

Aizen's hands moved to the teen's sides. Blunt fingernails raked down the delicate skin, adding more pain to focus on. Then his hands pulled Ichigo's bound ones over his head like necklace, pulling the teen into an upright position. Then Aizen lay back on the bed so that the strawberry was straddling his hips. He never once slipped out of the teen's passage. "I suggest you move yourself, boy. If you do a good job, I might let it go at this."

Another sob was Aizen's reply. He sank nails into the boy's hips. "Move."

The teen complied shakily, recoiling in pain as he moved himself. Again and again he had to cause his body pain. Until he hit that pleasurable place just once.

"Stop. Change the angle," Aizen demanded. "This is punishment. You cannot have pleasure."

Ichigo nearly collapsed then and there. He couldn't keep this up. This was torture. He would go even crazier than he already was after this was finished. _If it ever ended_.

…

Aizen took the gag and the cloth around frail wrists off. The boy was unconscious.

He'd have to clean up the boy before his food came within the next few hours.

The boy never ceased to give him more work.

…

Stark watched Ichigo in the garden again. The younger male didn't get to go out much anymore. Something about refusing to take his meds and such.

The lazy psychiatrist didn't believe that. Ichigo may have skipped a pill or two when he was in the east wing. He never outright refused to take them. The boy was very even tempered as long as he wasn't provoked. The only reason for the outburst that got him transferred was for the simple fact that the nurse giving him his pills was hassling him about taking them. The nurse was newer and thought that Ichigo was giving him a hard time.

Ichigo was not a bad person. He was just confused. And harboring another personality that was fiercely protective of the orange headed patient.

Stark watched as a petite woman was led by some guards to the teen. Rukia Kuchiki. One of Ichigo's only visitors.

…

Rukia stopped just shy of touching Ichigo. Her outstretched hand dropping.

She wanted to know just what was happening to her Ichigo. The bright boy, that she had been a big sister to, was nowhere to be seen. And hadn't been for months. Just last month she had gone to his room to find that he had Zangetsu, his stuffed animal, ripped apart in the corner. Needless to say, she had asked about that. His light brown, dead brown, eyes had slid to the corner where the mound of fluff laid. The words that came out of his mouth were just as dead. "I killed him because he wouldn't stop looking at me."

Deadpan. Haunting. Scarring.

And today was no different. Those dead eyes never once moved to acknowledge her, greet her with their lack of warmth. Yet she always came. Like clockwork. Every two weeks.

Aizen told her again and again it was just his medication. And until they worked out the right medication and dosage, he would continue to act strangely. Rukia didn't believe that, though. She was talking to Isshin, Ichigo's no show father, about having him transferred to a different institution. That man insisted, however, that these things took time. So much time. The man was a mess. He didn't want to believe that his son wasn't normal. Wasn't right. Wasn't _sane._

"Ichigo?" she asked softly just to receive no answer. "Ichigo," she tried again, "I'm trying to get you transferred." Those horrible eyes glanced at her. "I don't like seeing you so depressed. Even if it is only the medication, I'm sure there are other ways to go about this.

A low cackle escaped the teen in front of her. "_Hey, midget! You should have started the transfer process forever ago! Dumb bitch. Ichi's all depressed because no one gets what's goin' on!"_

"Then will you tell me?" she asked anxiously. The dark haired girl didn't like Ichigo's alter ego. "I've tried to get him to speak, but he never does!" And it was frustrating. So very frustrating, because it seemed like Ichigo didn't trust her.

"_I'm not telling. I've just about got everything in working order, and I'll not have ya ruin it."_

And just like that, the echoing voice was gone and dead eyes looked away.

…

_**Greed: And that's chapter 4! Alright. Sorry to say, but the next chapter will probably be the last! But, do not despair. It was be beyond lovely. Everything is figured out. Also, it may be short, but it will have impact. So deal with it.**_

_**Vanity: Eloquent as always, I see. Anyway. Review please. We would love some feedback. **_

_**Greed: ALSO! We're looking to kick start another story. Both of ours will be ending fairly soon. I'd say about three Chapters for Unexpected Betrayal. Maybe more. So PM us! (oneshots only, unless we really love the idea.)**_


	6. Finally

_**Vanity: My dear readers, this had been a wondrous journey. And now, we must present the final chapter of Sanitarium. It saddens me to have this be the end, but it wasn't supposed to be this long to begin with. Three chapters was all I really had planned out.**_

_**Greed: For once, I have to agree with the princess. I can't believe this is the end!**_

_**Vanity: Tell us what you think about the way we end this. We absolutely adore what happens.**_

_**Greed: Obviously, or we wouldn't have written it this way. Read and review all you that enjoy!**_

…

**Chapter 5… Finally**

…

**Shiro's PV**

I've been whispering to my king for months. Whispering, talking, calling, chanting. Say whatever you will. He was slowly breaking down. Giving up. Falling into despair. Coming into my arms. Soon I would devour him completely. And it would be me that lessens his pain. His torment. His fears.

I just needed that one last inch. That crack that was showing just needed to widen into a gaping mouth. So I continue to whisper. To sing. To chip away at his façade. "Show me one small weakness in that hardened exterior you show those in the outside world. But I can see the inside of your mind. Just reveal your weakness to me and all will be perfect. I will take over, engulf you in my own emotions, wrap you in the darkness that is _mi amour_. And this love will never die for it is a love from me, and I am you. Though you hate yourself, I could never think of such a thing. So, I will love you in place of those that will surely fall away. Those that have superficial love, they mean nothing. I am eternally with you. Forget them, love me. Love you."

Ichigo. Can't you see that all of this is to protect you? I need to break you to keep you safe from all of those that wish to bring you harm. Just say those words. Make that motion. Show me those broken eyes. And I will take you away. Deep within your mind.

…

**Ichigo' PV**

He's here again. Shiro.

He hisses words in my ears. No. Not my ears. It's all in my head. But it sounds real. It feels real.

Right now, I can feel his pale arms around my shoulders as he whispers words of adoration and protection into my ear. Those gold on black eyes show emotions that are all about caring and compassion. As if he wishes to save me from everything. Right now he's telling me that he has to save me from myself. From Aizen.

My eyes follow his hand as it slides down my arm and rests on top of my hand. His other hand goes to mine. And it is then that I realize that I am carving up my arm with my own nails. "**Will ya stop now, king? Will ya give me that one inch that I need? I just want to protect ya. Ya don't want to go to the outside world again. Everything will happen again just like this. You'll go somewhere new, and some other doctor'll try and take advantage of yer situation. Ya don't want that. Ya don't need it. I'm all ya really need."**

And why shouldn't I listen to him now? I never wished to see how others looked at me when they found out how sick I was. How twisted. And it wasn't just the voice in my head. I took pleasure from that doctor! I LIKED what he did to my body! Even if it was tearing up what was left of my mind. They would think I was dirty and disgusting. They already knew I was crazy. The looks and words spoken behind my back would only elevate.

I could feel the tears roll down my cheeks. What was it that I had to live for anymore? Rukia was the only one that really visited. Dad was in complete denial that he had a crazy son and wouldn't even allow my own sisters to say me! And Aizen. Whatever affection he showed me was fake. His attraction was purely for my body and my fear. He _broke _me. He _damaged_ me beyond any possible hope of repair.

The alter me was correct. It would all just happen again. Because no one paid attention. And no one understood.

It wasn't the medication that had me acting strange. It was what was happening to me. To my body. To my _mind._

One word came out of my mouth. Damning me, trapping me, protecting me. And I could feel a ghostly, twisted smirk on the back of my neck.

"_Please."_

_** "My pleasure."**_

…

**Shiro's PV**

I marveled at the movement of Ichigo's body. No. Not ichigo's anymore. _Mine!_

The body was skinny, almost malnourished. But that was fixable. And not a problem for what I wanted to do.

And what I needed to finish everything had just walked into the room. Aizen. He was the entire reason I now had this body. If he hadn't given me the idea, I would have continued trying to protect Ichi in the wrong way.

I smile as Aizen comes in and closes the door. He answers my smile. I'm sure he can tell it's me and not his precious patient.

No words are spoken as he moves closer. He's by the bed now, and I can't contain my excitement. I come up on my knees and grab him by his shirt collar. Our mouths meet and I smirk. My lips drift down to his chin and lightly down his neck.

"Doesn't this mean I win?" he asked. All smug and arrogant. Bastard. He had no idea.

My smirk turns into a crazy grin. "_No_," I hiss against his pulse. Then I bite down and pull away with a chunk of skin in my mouth. Aizen is rigid for a moment then falls. I spit out the flesh between my teeth and watch as he bleeds out on the floor. He's trying to clutch all that blood to his body. Trying to hold it in his veins. Doesn't he know you can't capture a liquid in your hands for very long?

Now I'm off the bed and by his still form. My lips are at unhearing ears. "_I win_."

…

_**Greed: We were going to add a bit more concerning the effects of what Shiro did, but it ruined the whole atmosphere. And, NO, we will not write a chapter for it. It will still ruin the overall effect! Just use your damned imagination.**_

_**Vanity: *sigh* Sorry about her. She's just upset that the story is over now. **_

_**Greed: *growls* Go suck on a lime green dildo! You should say things about me to others! Bastard!**_

_**Vanity: Alright, review please! And tell us how you liked the ending! Personally, I can't get enough of Shiro! Gah! I bet he looks wonderful with blood streaking his white hair.**_

_**Greed: Uh, right…**_


End file.
